Machines such as skid steer loaders, multi terrain loaders, backhoe loaders, agricultural tractors, track-type tractors, articulated trucks, wheel loaders, automobiles, on-highway trucks, and other vehicles typically have an adjustable seat. This adjustable seat typically uses a rotary adjustment mechanism to rotate one seat element with respect to another. A rotary adjustment mechanism in such a seat may include, for example, an eccentric coupled with a ring and a spur gear. However, such a design requires that the eccentric be turned several times through a large angle with respect to the seat, resulting in considerable effort to the user.
Another example of a rotary adjustment mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,689,999 to Wiley (“Wiley”). Wiley discloses an apparatus having two members that are relatively rotatable about an axis, with one member having a plurality of arcuately shaped locking pins that are moveable between retracted and projected positions. The other member has a plurality of arcuately shaped sockets sized to hold the projections. The arcuate spacing between adjacent pins and sockets is uniform, while the spacing between the pins differs from that between the sockets.
While both Wiley and the mechanisms having eccentrics provide a rotary adjustment mechanism, such designs are typically mounted at the side of the seat along a pivot axis, and actuated by a lever or knob that is pivotal about the pivot axis. This actuation may require additional space that may not be available in applications having limited clearance about the pivot axis and may not be suitable for applications requiring remote actuation.
The present invention is directed to overcome one or more of the problems as set forth above.